


房间的小事

by darkpearl1945



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 06:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkpearl1945/pseuds/darkpearl1945





	房间的小事

偌大的房间里只有裴珍映和李大辉二人。裴珍映把头侧在一边，不理李大辉，他现在并不太想理他。

李大辉站在裴珍映面前，叹了一口气，不知所措地站着。

把头侧着的裴珍映一副不愿意搭理眼前之人的态度，眼睛里写满了高傲与别扭。

李大辉走上前去，把裴珍映推倒在床上。裴珍映顺势就倒，不避也不躲，直接往后倒去，倒在床沿，头靠后，用很倔的眼神看着李大辉。

李大辉伸出双手把裴珍映拥在怀里，把他的头抵在胸前，下巴抵在他的头顶，仿佛在拥抱着世界上最珍贵的宝藏。裴珍映虽然不发一句话，但表情明显柔和了下来。

李大辉总是很温柔而没有攻击性的，待人接物总是很柔软，他又柔弱又嗲的个性让人容易忽视他内在的强大。李大辉这个人用“柔弱胜刚强”这句话来形容最不为过，他柔弱的身体里有着强大的力量，那种力量无坚不摧，让他可以战胜所有难关，也让他可以融化身边人的心。

裴珍映低头不语，把头埋在李大辉胸前。裴珍映往往不知道应该以怎样的态度去面对这样的李大辉，他真的很喜欢他，但也真的很怨恨他，两种情感交缠之下变成了难以言喻的情感，畸形而特殊的情感。

李大辉按住裴珍映的双肩，把裴珍映轻轻按在床上。裴珍映没有推开他，应该说，他舍不得反抗，但他也不想配合他，至少他不想让他觉得他是喜欢着和迎合着的。所以他选择不作为。他没有动作而李大辉继续自己的动作。

李大辉摸着裴珍映的脸颊，低下头亲了亲他的嘴。裴珍映闭了闭眼，没有反抗，也没有配合。裴珍映看着李大辉解开自己精致的白色上衣，也是没有什么反应的动作。

裴珍映和李大辉都是很喜欢被人宠的人，不同的是，裴珍映喜欢被人宠的同时不愿意宠着别人，要他宠着李大辉的话他宁愿去找黄旼炫玩被黄旼炫宠，而李大辉喜欢被人宠的同时愿意宠着别人，至少他愿意非常宠着裴珍映。

就像现在，他的举止行为都是极其轻柔的，就像他跳舞整个人也是轻飘飘的风格一样。

李大辉很细心，也很会照顾人，没有人否认这一点。否认的最多是他心思细腻敏感容易胡思乱想的性格罢了。

裴珍映很漂亮，而且非常喜欢走性感的路线。在精致的白色上衣纽扣被解开之后，摊在床上侧着头看向上方的他带着一种慵懒的意味，非常诱惑，连空气的气氛也变得旖旎起来。他的眼神那样勾人，锁骨那样性感，精致冷峻的小脸和纤瘦紧实的身躯都让人无法停下手里的动作。

“……珍映哥，我可以做下去吗？”李大辉茫然地问道。

裴珍映侧头不在意地看了眼地板。“随便你吧。”

李大辉看着裴珍映那下肢优美的线条，精致的腰带和细腻的腿部曲线，就来了欲望。李大辉解下裴珍映的腰带，褪下裴珍映黑色的西装长裤，双手握着裴珍映的性器便套弄起来。裴珍映抿了抿嘴唇，眼神有点迷离，眼睛仿佛染上了一层水汽。下身的感觉传至，裴珍映双手胡乱动了动，随随便便地抓住手下的床单，就是不愿意抓住李大辉的肩膀。

不出一会儿，裴珍映的性器在李大辉的手中得到释放，李大辉去洗了洗手。回来时，李大辉只见裴珍映一脸压抑面无表情地靠在枕头上，低头看着床单，什么也没干。

突然，一种强烈的情感涌上了李大辉的心头，令李大辉不能自已，情难自禁。李大辉匆匆走上去，双手按住裴珍映的头吻了上去。

和刚才蜻蜓点水的吻不同，这一个吻很深很深，深到两人几乎无法呼吸，像是天地一样长久，裴珍映的嘴唇都几乎擦破了皮。他感受到了李大辉对自己的情感是那样的浓烈。

“珍映哥，我爱你，真的很爱很爱你。”终于分开时，李大辉直率地说道。

“嗯。”裴珍映漫不经心地说道。他不仅不善表达，他也不愿意表达，无论如何他都不会对李大辉说李大辉对他说的话。

他不像李大辉喜欢主动与人亲近与人交朋友，他除了对和自己熟络的几个人会主动一些之外对于其他人他根本懒得去管，他待在自己的小小世界。他的小小世界李大辉闯了进来，又非得死皮赖脸地赖着不走，自己只能不推也不就。

裴珍映白皙的脸颊因为快感而微红，视线游离在外，表情柔和而非常舒适。李大辉抱着他的腰，在他细嫩的乳头和诱人的腰肢上摸了两把，就往他的身后探去。

当李大辉为裴珍映做好扩张后，李大辉脱下裤子将性器挺进了裴珍映的后穴，裴珍映因为疼痛而闭目咬住下唇，他忍耐着而始终不发一声。

“珍映哥，很痛吗？要不我来痛，或者，我们不做了？”李大辉担忧地摸了摸裴珍映的头发，凑过去让人安心地问着。

裴珍映最受不了李大辉的这种体贴了，他对这种体贴完全没辙，“不用。”他睁开眼，看了一眼李大辉就低头看床单，“你继续。”

“不舒服的话告诉我。”李大辉抓了抓他的手说。

“我叫你继续。”裴珍映斩钉截铁不带一丝感情地道。

“我知道了，那我慢慢来。”李大辉握了裴珍映的手，感受到裴珍映因为紧张手心冒出的冷汗他更加握紧了裴珍映的手，他慢慢地深入挺进裴珍映的身体。过了一段时间，裴珍映终于适应了，这时候李大辉才挺送起来。

在两人到达高潮时，一直忍着呻吟声的裴珍映才低声轻轻叫了几声，两人都获取了最高的快感。李大辉没有把精液射在裴珍映的身体里，他把性器拔出来之后找了张纸巾将精液射了，把纸巾丢掉了。

李大辉帮裴珍映清理身体后帮裴珍映洗了个澡，两人躺在床上睡觉。裴珍映背过身去不朝李大辉的方向睡，不过脸上洋溢着幸福的表情。李大辉从后抱着裴珍映，满足地将裴珍映深深地带入自己怀里，沉沉睡去。


End file.
